Sickness
by Shinsox
Summary: Izaya never expected that being sick could make life so much more interesting


**AN:**This fic turned out a lot longer than I thought it would when I started it :3 but I hope you enjoy it :D Sorry about any OOCness, but it's so hard to write fluff AND keep these two in character. I'd like to think that Izaya would act a lot more human if he were sick. Everyone acts weak and not at all calm when faced with terrible sickness, Izaya is human and every human has a weakness. Izaya doesn't cope well with sickness

:D Constructive criticism is more than welcome!

* * *

Izaya was grumpy, miserable and extremely fucking sick. His head was spinning ferociously as he tried to sit up in his bed. He must have been sweating as his clothes stuck to his lithe body. He felt his forehead which felt as if it had been boiled like a kettle- he half expected steam to start sprouting from his ears.

"Fuck-" He exclaimed as he held his pounding head in his hands. He needed to get up, at least to grab some pain killers for his aching head and body- but his vision was a little blurry and he could hardly move with his aching limbs. He wondered how exactly he had gotten sick in the first place. It must have been when Shizuo had chased him through the freezing snow the other day.

"Damn Shizu-Chan." He cursed, hoping the blonde protozoan was suffering just as much as he was right now but he knew that because of the way Shizuo was it was very unlikely that he could even get sick. The thought made Izaya extremely angry, he had even planned to go to Ikebukuro specifically to play with him too. Izaya sighed, coughing as he noticed how parched and sore his throat was as he breathed. Finally willing himself out of the bed he threw his legs over the side. They felt heavy and foreign like they weren't attached to his body at all. He was tempted to call Namie, but he realised it was her day off and she would be attempting to occupy the attention of her brother all day and probably wouldn't even answer the phone at all. He was shaky as he stood- trying his best not to fall over, he made it out into the kitchen and he quickly rummaged around in the cupboards looking for some kind of pain killers, finding none he almost ripped the draw out in frustration, but he willed himself to keep his calm. He finally decided to just call Shinra- then he could be prescribed exactly what he needed. He hobbled over to the couch falling face first into the comfortable cushions- relishing in how cold it was to touch on his burning face. He felt for the phone on the table next to him, dialling the number he put it against a free ear and closed his eyes, waiting for the underground doctor to answer.

"Hello?" Izaya breathed a sigh of relief that the doctor had answered.

"I need you to come over," He made sure to clear his throat so he wouldn't sound pathetic over the phone. He said it bluntly, if he were in his right mind he would have added a taunt or a tease but he didn't feel up to it.

"Izaya? I'm a little busy-" Izaya made an annoyed sound cutting the doctor off.

"But I need you~" He tried his best to coo but he had to stop and cough as his throat had started to close over.

"Are you sick?" Shinra sounded incredulous, like it was impossible for Izaya to be sick, like he wasn't human. Izaya wanted to come back with something witty- but his brain had decided to vacate and cool off somewhere else.

"No shit-" Was all he said, "Now get over here." He was impatient, he wanted the doctor to get there now and cure him quickly- he couldn't do any work like this.

"Well I'm already seeing to someone and it might take awhile-" Izaya cut him off again with anger in his voice.

"Fine- I'll come to you then," Izaya was extremely pissed off at this point- he hated being weak and _vulnerable_ like this.

"I don't know if that's a good id-" Izaya hung up the phone before the doctor could finish- not interested in what he was going to say- he was tempted to stomp on his phone in anger- but he couldn't get up at that point so he decided to forget about it. The informant hated how this sickness was making him lose his calm- how it was making him act so weak and pathetic. Izaya willed himself to stand from the couch, his limbs whining in protest. He hobbled his way back into his bedroom to change into his trademark jacket, black pants and black shirt with difficulty. His head was spinning in pain, making him feel dizzy and almost making him lose his balance. He stumbled to the door- almost tempted to call a taxi- but there was no way he was going to rely on someone else to get him to his destination.

It took him a while- but when he finally reached his destination a flood of relief rushed through him when he realised he had actually made it. He was lightly surprised by the fact that he hadn't fainted yet- He had started shivering and sweat was pouring down his face- he must have been a right sight for the people he had passed on the streets. He pressed weakly on the doorbell, swaying a little as he waited for someone to answer the door. Shinra opened it after a few minutes had passed with a broad grin on his face- until he got a good look at Izaya's face.

"Whoa- You look terrible." He frowned. Izaya wanted to throw back a smart ass comment but the world around him started to get dark and he couldn't think of anything anymore. The last thing he saw was the concerned look on Shinra's face before there was just blackness.

"You should have let him fall on his face." A voice said as Izaya began to regain consciousness. Whoever the voice was talking to didn't answer but Izaya felt a cold compress pressed to his burning head. He shifted a little-noticing that a blanket had been placed over his body.

"Great you woke it." Izaya was offended at being called an 'it'- he took this moment to open his eyes. It was hard- the light stung painfully as they opened, vision blurry but slowly clearing. He was greeted with the sight of a very unwelcome face.

"Shizu-chan-" Izaya croaked out, matching the glare Shizuo was giving him, though in his current state the glare would have been ineffective on his end. Izaya shouldn't have been so surprised to see that Shizuo didn't look the least bit sick.

"Flea-" Shizuo growled his greeting down at him. He was sitting on the couch beside Izaya's head which the informant noticed he was laying on. Izaya was disappointed that Shizuo hadn't instantly tried to kill him, no doubt Shinra had warned him not to destroy his house in a rampage- it really looked like the blonde was struggling to control himself. Ordinarily Izaya would tease him at this point but his brain had yet to fully return so he stayed quiet, snuggling more into the blanket. It was hot- but he couldn't help shivering and his mind subconsciously decided that he needed to warm up more. The cold cloth on his forehead was warming up with his fever and becoming uncomfortable.

"Here." A hand appeared in his vision with an assortment of pills and a glass of water. The informant didn't question what the pills where he just quickly tried to sit up slightly so he could swallow them down. He lay back down again- his head brushing against Shizuo's leg as he did so.

"Ow- you're hot." The blonde tried to move away but he was already on the edge of the couch. The informant couldn't help but poke fun at this comment.

"Mmm- I didn't know you felt that way about me Shizu-Chan." Izaya laughed as the blonde's face went red with anger, but he was desperately trying to control himself as Shinra gave him a warning look. Izaya coughed pathetically, prompting Shinra to replace the cloth with a new cold one making the informant sigh in relief as his head started to cool again- he slid his eyes shut.

"You should have stayed at home to rest," Shinra half scolded- Izaya opened his eyes to glare at the doctor, "I would have come over once I was finished."

"And how long would that have taken? - I'd probably have been dead by the time you got there." He heard Shizuo mumble an "I wish." He tried to hit the blonde but his arm was too weak and he gave up quickly- glaring instead. Shizuo looked amused, like he loved this situation. Izaya was certainly _not_ amused.

"Laugh it up while you can!" He tried sounding menacing but it failed as he coughed pathetically afterwards. A smirk crossed Shizuo's lips- and it unnerved him that in his current state he would not be able to escape the blonde's wrath. Shizuo pulled a cigarette from his packet and lit it up- ignoring Shinra's protests about smoking in his house. It was then that Izaya noticed blood on the blonde's shirt- a large patch that covered the whole of his right side. Izaya- as an information broker- was interested in why Shizuo was covered in so much blood- he didn't _care_ why, .all. He only wanted to know who finally managed to hurt the seemingly indestructible man. He wanted to congratulate them. Shizuo noticed his staring and answered the unasked question.

"I was shot." So he could be taken down- somewhat anyway- Izaya was disappointed that it hadn't been him to hurt Shizuo enough that he'd need a doctor.

"So you are human after all." He was trying to push buttons- Shizuo looked at him angrily but the expression dropped when Izaya groaned, a wave of pain spreading through his head. Shizuo butted out his cigarette.

"You really should go home and try and sleep it off, the pain killers should kick in soon." Shinra gave him a worried look at the way he was shaking again. The informant would love to go home and away from the insane doctor and 'Shizu-Chan'- but there was one problem inhibiting him from going- he couldn't move- his body ached and his limbs felt heavy and he couldn't move them. But he wasn't going to relay this information to them.

"I don't want to-" He lied instead, snuggling into the blankets quite comfortable. Shinra made an annoyed noise.

"Well you can't stay here!" Shinra demanded addressing both his friends trying to get the point across. Izaya rolled his eyes knowing that in his current state there was no way he would be able to win against the doctor. So against his own better judgement the informant muttered out a 'fine' and attempted to get up. It was extremely difficult and he found himself leaning his back against Shizuo's arm for support as he finally sat up against him. He felt Shizuo tense beside him from the close proximity. Izaya smirked, leaning his head back so it was lying against the blonde's shoulder and he was looking up at his upside down face.

"Well hello Shizu-chan." His smirk never faltered- wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. A vein throbbed in Shizuo's head and he grunted out a-

"You better start running." Izaya frowned, realising too late his predicament.

"Shizu-chan, I can't." He was angry that his stupid sickness was preventing him from playing with Shizuo. The blonde looked at him dumbfounded for a moment, blinking as the words processed through his brain. Then a wide smirk crossed his features before he started laughing- it was cold yet full of mirth. The action jostled Izaya around, with difficulty he moved away from the laughing blonde so he was sitting against the opposite side of the couch, watching with feint amusement. Shinra could obviously sense danger brewing as he moved to sit in-between the two- he addressed the blonde.

"Now now Shizuo, surely you would rather take down Izaya when he isn't handicapped right?" Izaya was seriously hoping that Shizuo wouldn't stoop so low as to try and kill him in his vulnerable state. Though he wouldn't be surprised if he did, it wasn't like he played fair himself. Shizuo seemed to ponder this for a moment, mumbling out a 'yeah your right.' A smirk crossed Izaya's face, maybe he could press a few buttons now he knew he wouldn't have to escape. He wanted to- though really there was nothing he could think of saying so he gave up, asking why the blonde was still here anyway instead- Shinra answered for him.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself," He was obviously very annoyed that the two were still in his house. Izaya groaned again as his head throbbed but he still managed a teasing remark.  
"What's wrong Shinra? Got a date?" Shinra looked a little flustered at his words and he waved his hand rejecting the idea.

"Wh-what? No! of course not, I uh- have more patients due soon so I don't want a lot of people hanging around Haha." He laughed nervously and unconvincingly. Izaya decided against further teasing and instead went to leave so he could go home and rest in his own soft bed where he wouldn't be disturbed. He discarded the blanket and went to stand up but his legs gave up underneath him and he went sprawling on the floor. He groaned in pain as his head connected with the ground. Being on his stomach was constricting his breathing and he started coughing- he heard laughing behind him but he was picked up off the floor by strong arms around his waist helping him to stand. Shizuo was laughing, even though it was the blonde who had helped him up- it pissed Izaya off even more but nevertheless he held onto the arms of the blonde to keep his balance. He coughed again trying to let more air into his lungs. He felt dizzy again and he started to shake- he felt Shizuo's grip tighten on him a little.

"Are you worried about me Shizu-chan?" The informant questioned, but it lacked his usual smirk. Shizuo let go of him instantly at his comment but Izaya was still holding onto him tightly so he wouldn't fall. He glared at the blonde who was looking at him with a look that could kill. He realised that he wouldn't be able to get home like this- but there was no way he was going to _ask_ for help from either of the two. Instead he smirked and said-

"Woops- looks like I can't get home," Shinra looked even more annoyed- if it were possible, and he threw a pleading look to Shizuo who was growing angrier by the second.

"No. Fucking. Way." He grunted, trying to pry Izaya away from him, he was being careful Izaya noted- thinking how the blonde was human enough to not be rough with someone who's sick. The informant had a cunning plan to entertain himself. Shizuo and Shinra were having a glaring contest, Izaya decided to put his plan into action- it wouldn't be hard to fool the blonde. He let his knees buckle, almost hitting the floor again until he felt arms around his back holding him up again. He closed his eyes with an almost fake grimace to add to the ruse. He heard a dejected sigh and Shizuo said a disgruntled-

"Fine, I'll help." Izaya smirked; making the blonde take care of him was going to be _so much_ fun.

It was hard getting home; Shizuo had given up and was carrying Izaya- much to his amusement. As they got through the front door of the informants apartment Shizuo unceremoniously dumped Izaya on his back on the couch, turning to leave. The informant reached out quickly to grab the sleeve of the other man. He almost smirked at the confused expression on the blondes face. Izaya was highly amused- he was going to have the blonde lower his guard around him and then he was going to strike, he just hoped his sickness wouldn't get in the way, he would have to wait until he felt a bit better. Shizuo was looking at him with a hint of pity- a look Izaya didn't want to see- but knew had to to be able to continue this guise if he wanted to finally get the blonde. Izaya gave him the most pitiful look he could manage, pouting up to the blonde. Shizuo sighed in resignation, trying to will out all of his anger in favour of a stronger human emotion.

"What do you want flea?" It was a forced softness, but lacking any menace. Izaya inwardly smirked to himself, ideas swirling through his head of what he could make Shizuo do for him. Izaya was kind of hungry; it would be extremely humorous to have the blonde cooking for him so he voiced his opinion.

"Shizu-chan~ I'm hungry." He coughed- almost spluttering trying to make it obvious that there was no way he would be able to cook for himself. Shizuo looked as if he were about to say a 'no fucking way am I cooking for you.' But he didn't, instead he shot him an obviously pissed look and grumbled out a "What do you want to eat?" Izaya smiled and ordered chicken soup- he had always heard it was one of the best things for when you were sick. And he was certain he had the right ingredients. Shizuo grunted a 'fine' and with directions from the raven went to the kitchen to prepare it. Izaya grinned as the blonde went out of view, he groaned but his headache was receding, he rolled onto his side but not finding it comfortable he rolled back onto his back sighing in annoyance. He wanted to sleep but he was hot and hungry and really miserable right now. He wanted Shizuo to hurry up and come back so he can eat and play with him some more. Just as he was thinking about Shizuo and food he could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. He really didn't pick Shizuo as someone who could cook- though it wasn't all that surprising when the blonde lived alone. He sat up as he heard Shizuo coming back into the room- he happily noted that his head had cleared considerably, the drugs must have started having an effect. Shizuo came over to him and sat down on the coffee table before Izaya, he handed him the bowl of soup and a spoon. Izaya took it gratefully, resting it on his lap, he really wanted to try and get Shizuo to feed him but he decided that would more than likely have undesirable results. Shizuo was watching him as he ate; Izaya hummed a noise of approval as the soup made its way into his empty stomach. It was hot, but a pleasurable tingling made its way down his throat. He grinned putting his bowl on the table beside Shizuo.

"Mmm- that was good Shizu-chan!" Izaya smirked as his normal personality was coming back as the drugs and the food started to ease his suffering. He decided that now was the time to put his plan into action, while the blondes guard was down and while Izaya was feeling considerably better. Shizuo was staring at him like he was waiting for something; Izaya took his chance and pounced- knocking an unprepared Shizuo back onto the coffee table, Izaya poised above him with his knife pressed against the blonde's neck. Shizuo looked surprised, a flash of anger rushing across his face- Izaya thought he finally had the blonde until he coughed pitifully, accidentally dropping his knife in favour of holding his chest as it hurt. He frowned as he realised how easily the situation had turned around. Before he knew it Shizuo had flipped them around and was now pinning Izaya into the coffee table. Instead of anger though his face showed mirth, and he started laughing. Izaya was put off that the blonde, instead of beating him to a pulp, was laughing at him- he must have found Izaya's pathetic attempt amusing. Izaya frowned, damming the stupid cold that had overtaken him. He could have had the blonde out of his way forever. Shizuo was still laughing at him, Izaya thought it was the perfect opportunity to flip their positions and regain the upper hand again- until he realised his body defied him and wouldn't move properly, he couldn't push the blonde off him. Shizuo stopped laughing as he realised what the informant intended to do, he grinned his cold smirk, the one that was reserved solely for Izaya. The blondes hand closed around Izaya's throat. The informant coughed at the pressure as his already constricted throat was compressed even further. Izaya, for the first time in his life was afraid- his sickness prevented him from being able to fight back and it scared him to think that this would really be the end. The pressure disappeared; Shizuo was looking at him with a strange look, almost like guilt. Izaya feared that Shizuo had seen his fear.

"Huh- so you are human after all." Izaya frowned at his words, the same ones he had said to Shizuo earlier. The blonde went to get off the informant but he was stopped when Izaya grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Sick…" he mumbled, tumbling around had made the informant feel extremely sick. Shizuo frowned with a "what?" if Izaya didn't feel so terrible he would have commented on how stupid the blonde was.

"I'm gonna be- sick." Shizuo heard him this time, jumping off the informant and quickly helping him into the bathroom. The informant fell to his knees as soon as they made it in the room- emptying out his stomach in the toilet. Shizuo was rubbing his back trying to comfort him a little- as Izaya finished, he stayed slumped against the toilet whispering out a hoarse- "sleep." that's all he really wanted to do, to just go to sleep and recover quickly so he could get back to tormenting his beloved humanity. Shizuo understood what the informant wanted, picking him up and with his directions carrying him into the bedroom. He put the raven down on the bed carefully- pulling the covers over him. Izaya snuggled into the blankets gratefully, groaning a little as a small headache crept back into his head. He felt cold; even with the blankets snuggled around him it was not warming him much, it was a huge difference from the heat he was feeling only minutes before. He voiced his concern to Shizuo.

"Do you want another blanket?" Izaya shook his head; instead he reached out to Shizuo grabbing his sleeve. Izaya's mind was clouded and he wasn't quite sure what he was doing but he didn't want to be alone. Shizuo gave an angry grunt, growling out a "Your fucking kidding right?" But he seemed to resign himself when Izaya gave him the best pout he could manage in his state. Shizuo crawled in the bed beside the raven lying atop the covers still fully clothed. Izaya was confused why he was seeking comfort from the blonde, but part of him was afraid that his sickness could get much worse and he didn't want to be left alone. Shizuo said nothing, even when Izaya rolled over so he was lying pressed against Shizuo's side falling asleep instantly.

Izaya woke suddenly, thrown out of his dreams with movement from beside him. In his profession he had learnt that one had to be alert at all times- he had a lot of enemies after all. He relaxed when he realised that it was only Shizuo stirring beside him. He tensed immediately upon realising that the blonde ex-bartender, though lying above the covers, had his arms wrapped securely around the informant who's head had been resting on his chest. He tried to escape the firm hold but realised it was futile as the blonde had an almost death lock on him. The informant gave up, relaxing into the comforting arms, instead evaluating his own condition. His headache had gone completely and he no longer felt hot, cold or even sick. He was exhausted though and moving wasn't on his list of things to do at the moment. He tried to fall asleep again but was disturbed by stirring from the blonde again- he watched as the blonde opened his eyes slowly, focusing on the raven in his embrace. He realised their position and tore himself away, rolling away to the end of the bed with wide eyes and an angry stare.

"Dirty flea," he spat, murder in his eyes, sympathy for the sick informant obviously a thing of the past. Izaya sighed in slight annoyance and retorted with a;

"But Shizu-chan, you were the one holding me." He smirked as realisation dawned on Shizuo's face- a disgusted look replacing it shortly after.

"I must've thought you were a pillow- there's no way I would ever hold you." Izaya tried to deny that the comment had hurt him. Though the informant could admit it felt nice to be held by someone. The blonde frowned at Izaya's silence- said informant rolled over away from the blonde telling him to leave, that he wasn't needed anymore. There was no way that his heart had beaten faster when he woke to find Shizuo holding him. Shizuo must have felt guilty again because the bed sunk behind Izaya and Shizuo's arms came around him again.

"Sorry, I forgot you were unwell." Denial- Izaya didn't feel hurt at all that Shizuo was only being kind because the informant was sick. Not that he should, it's not like he had ever fantasised about being with Shizuo- how it would be rough and cold and _so _exciting. Izaya rolled over in Shizuo's arms so he was facing him, having just thought of an exciting idea that would partly cure his boredom and his fantasies. He grinned at the blondes confused look, the informant wasn't quite sure what he was doing, he partly blamed his delirious mind but before he knew what he was doing he had his lips pressed against Shizuo's. He put his hands in Shizuo's hair mashing their lips together harder, biting gently eliciting a short gasp from the blonde which Izaya took advantage of. He could taste nicotine on the blonde's tongue, the feel of it melding into his own sent shivers up the raven's spine. Izaya sucked on Shizuo's tongue greedily, curling his hands and pulling at the blonde's hair lightly- he vaguely felt Shizuo's arms tighten around his waist. He was surprised that Shizuo had begun kissing him back- he was even more surprised at how gentle and how good it felt. Izaya had never dreamed that kissing Shizuo could be anything but violent and rough. Izaya certainly wasn't complaining though. Izaya felt pressure against his chest and he realised Shizuo was trying to push him away. The informant broke for air- a string of saliva joining gasping lips before it broke- Izaya kept his hold on Shizuo's hair. He was waiting for the reaction, the punch, the violence they were both so well accustomed to. Breathing heavily, Shizuo had an unreadable expression on his face and it unnerved the informant, being used to seeing through the blonde's every emotion. Anger suddenly crossed the blonde's face but it was quickly replaced by an almost concerned look, he put his hand on Izaya's forehead.

"You must be delirious." Izaya wanted to laugh; the look on Shizuo's face was priceless- almost like he believed that Izaya was someone else completely.

"You didn't seem to mind either way." The informant taunted, showing the blonde how very _aware_ he was and not at all delusional. Shizuo growled angrily at the informant whose smirk never faltered. Izaya thought he should quickly escape before the blonde decided to pound him. It seemed as if Shizuo was fighting an inner battle at the way he was just staring at the informant. Izaya sighed dramatically.

"Well, I want some tea so- while your protozoic brain processes my words I'm going to go make some." Izaya got up, if a little shakily from remnant sickness and exhaustion. Shizuo stayed in the bed thinking- Izaya pitched one more helpful taunt over his shoulder-

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt your brain!" He left the room just as a pillow hit the wall where his head had been moments before. Making his way to the kitchen he put the kettle on and prepared his mug and tea bag ready to pour the water in once it had boiled. Izaya heard Shizuo finally follow him into the kitchen, the informant continued making his tea, and only once it was finished did he turn to look at the blonde who still had conflicting emotions clouding his face. Izaya gave another smirk extremely pleased with himself that he was able to confuse the blonde so effectively. He sipped at his tea quietly, waiting for the ex-bartender to speak, grin never faltering. Shizuo stepped towards him hesitantly, before walking over placing his hands on either side of the raven on the counter. He was close, but not close enough that Izaya couldn't continue sipping his tea- which he did until he had finished and put the mug down on the counter behind him.

"Are you just screwing with me?" Shizuo asked obviously trying to keep his cool. Izaya pondered his answer for a moment- on the one hand- yes he was screwing with him. On the other hand, yes he was screwing with him. But there was that small voice in his head that said no, that was reminding him of the way his heart had beat faster when he woke up beside the blonde, and how _good_ it felt to kiss the blonde. Izaya tried to deny what his head was saying, he didn't let it show but he didn't have a clue what he should say, he couldn't just tell him the truth. But then again, what was the truth?

"Well-" Izaya tried to say something but he couldn't get anything out, he wished Shizuo would stop staring at him expectantly like that. Instead of answering at all he decided on another course of action and he captured the blonde's lips with his own- he knew it wasn't really an answer, but he hoped Shizuo would take it and not ask him about it anymore. This was in no way a confession- no Izaya was just stringing him along because it was entertaining. At least that was what he was trying to get himself to believe. Shizuo seemed pleased with the answer, kissing the raven back with force, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer- he sucked on Izaya's tongue much in the same way Izaya had done previously. The pair broke for air, both out of breath they panted.

"Does that answer your question?" Izaya felt the need to confirm it, so he wouldn't worry about the question coming up again and confusing his resolve again. Shizuo smirked at the answer he received.

"I dunno, maybe you should do it again." Izaya smirked, ready to bring the other into another kiss but stopped as Shizuo started coughing.

Oh, _this_ was going to be fun.


End file.
